The Truth Behind a Blood Oath
by Pixi Punkrocker
Summary: Four vampires the live in California deal with the ins and outs of eternal living. This story tries to answer the question: How far will love go?


This story is dedicated to my best friend Larissa. Without your help and inspiration, I would be nothing.  
  
Title: The Truth Behind A Blood Oath  
  
By: Pixi Punkrocker  
  
Disclaimer: MUHAHAH! I own it all. Well, except for Jack and Torius who belong to Larissa. I own Shane and Allie. XP  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
~  
  
Allexandra Bennett  
  
1803  
  
Buckinghamshire, England  
  
A maiden of eighteen walked through a deserted lane nicknamed Blood Lane. Her long blond hair swung around wildly in the wind as she looked into the darkness cautiously.  
  
The girl, named Allexandra, or Allie for short, had been sent to get some sugar for her mother. Now, with a basket in hand, she wished she had left the house earlier, not having to return in the dark.  
  
Coming to the end of the alley, she jumped and dropped the basket as a figure came out in front of her. The boy, looking about 19, seemed lost in her time. He was dressed all in black and was drinking something that looked like blood. His light brown hair looked black in the shadows and piercing hazel eyes looked into Allie's blue ones.  
  
Allie felt her stomach churn and moved to go the other way, but the boy stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Where ya going?" He said with a growl  
  
"I beg of you, Please let me go." Allie begged tugging at her arm.  
  
He smirked replying, "But the fun's about to begin."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm Shane, Shane Westcott. And what I want, is you."  
  
Allie watched as the boy turned into some horrible monster she could no longer describe. His face had distorted and as he snarled, Allie caught a glimpse of gleaming white fangs.  
  
Letting a scream escape, she struggled with him, but it was no use- He was too strong. He pushed her against a wall, and like drinking a juice box, sunk his fangs into her neck and drank her mortality.  
  
~ Torius (No last name yet..)  
  
Sydney, Australia  
  
1924  
  
A girl of nineteen sat in an underage bar called K.A.C. (Kinky and Crazy.. XD Long story) She looked drunk and had 10-12 empty shot glasses in front of her. Taking in her blurred surroundings, she went to stand up but fell off her chair landing on her stomach. ("Oof")  
  
She looked through her dark brown hair at three people sitting in the corner of the bar. There were two guys and a girl. They all looked no older than 19. (Allie in fact is 18.. All the rest are 19.. or look 19) One of the guys had been watching her all night, but she, in her drunkenness, pretended not to notice.  
  
She focused her blurry eyes on one of the guys sewed on nametags. It read; 'Hi, my name is Jack.' He had tamed spiked hair and eyes of blue. He wasn't the one that had been watching her though, it was the other one. She had heard his name when the girl had said it before.  
  
Torius forced herself up from the ground and sat back on the chair. Now she could think. What was his name? O- Shane. And the blond girl was Al. Allie she guessed.  
  
Just as her mind processed this Shane got up and came to sit in the chair next to Torius.  
  
"You okay?" he asked looking her over. "That was quite a fall"  
  
"Its just a chair" Torius replied fingering one of the empty glasses.  
  
"How many of those did you drink?" Shane asked eyeing the glasses.  
  
Torius tried to manually count the glasses but gave up with one word "A lot"  
  
Shane emitted a laugh then stated quickly, "I'm Shane, Shane Westcott. You?"  
  
She racked her brain then remembered, "Torius"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Shane said then added, "O. Those are my friends. Allexandra and Jack. I think they'd make a good couple some day."  
  
Torius suddenly felt sick. She put a hand to her mouth as her features turned green. "Oh my God.." she exclaimed and ran outside.  
  
Shane followed her slowly into the rainy night and smiled fake sympathy when she turned to him. He moved towards her slowly, then faster.  
  
Torius moved to take a step backwards but found she was backed up against a trashcan.  
  
As Shane's features became blurry, she told herself this monster was just a mirage. It wasn't happening to her.  
  
She repeated this until she lay, bloodless, in the rain, in an alley outside the bar.  
  
Alone ~ That's the first chapter! Please tell me how you like it! I love reviews and constructive criticism. I need to know what I'm doing wrong! If you really want to flame me, e-mail it to Mistressofdarkness36@yahoo.com . I suppose you have a good reason to flame.  
  
Tell me if you want me to continue. I have the second chapter ready.  
  
Pixi Punkrocker 


End file.
